


Best Christmas Ever

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Harry Potter so determined to turn down all the Christmas invitations from his friends and family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Advent Calendar challenge

"Are you _sure_ you can't spend Christmas with us?" Ron had asked. "It's been _ages_ since we had a proper visit - and you haven't seen much of little Harry, either." Hermione had added her voice to Ron's, in between hushing the baby and crooning lullabyes, but Harry had been adamant. He'd just Apparated in to drop off their presents and wish them a Happy Christmas, had several more stops to make, really had to rush off again. They'd looked disappointed but hadn't made any effort to persuade him, and it was with a profound sense of relief that he escaped from the bedlam that was the Weasley-Granger household.

"Can't you change your plans?" Sirius had said. Or rather, his head had said, from Harry's fireplace. "We've got plenty of room, and Moony's making your favorite dessert for tomorrow." Harry had smiled affectionately at his godfather, had firmly repeated his refusal, and had asked Sirius to wish Remus a Happy Christmas for him. Sirius had wished him the same, and then had vanished to hunt up something Remus needed for decorating the tree. Harry had grinned and shook his head. Sirius was so wrapped...

Harry had spent Christmas Eve puttering around the living room of his small cottage. Several parchments from old friends littered the tables, chairs, and his desk, cards from friends and classmates, as well as an invitation to join the Hogwarts staff for Christmas. Harry had owled his refusal to Professor Dumbledore last week. Some of his happiest Christmases had been spent at Hogwarts, but he didn't regret his decision not to attend this year.

The phone had rung late in the evening, its shrill tones piercing the quiet of the cottage. Harry had frowned; he only had the Muggle contraption so that his agent could reach him but surely he wouldn't be calling this late on Christmas Eve? His galleys weren't due back for another two weeks, and the next book was well under way, so there was no reason for a call. A few other people had the number, but he'd already spoken to most of them by more usual Wizarding means.

It had turned out to be Seamus, who had sounded more than a little tipsy as he entreated Harry to join a few of the "old gang" for a proper pub crawl. Harry had refused, citing his preference to sit home by his fire tonight, and Seamus had laughed and asked if he was expecting Santa to drop by. Harry had grinned and replied, "Something like that" before hanging up and returning the cottage to its normal quiet.

And now he was sitting in his living room, in front of the fireplace, staring into its unlit depths contemplatively. Wood for a fire had been laid and just awaited lighting, and Harry sat cross-legged on a comfortable blanket in front of it. A bottle of champagne sat chilling nearby, and in the background soft music - non-Christmas - was playing. All that was needed now was 'Santa'.

At the stroke of midnight, there was a sudden flash in the fireplace and a figure appeared. Unlike the Jolly Elf, this one was lean and dressed in black, and he sneered slightly as he stepped onto the hearth.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Waiting up for Santa Claus, are we?"

Harry tilted his head and looked up at his former Potions teacher with an innocent look. "Of course. I've been a very good boy this year."

Severus Snape stepped down onto the blanket and gestured at the fireplace, setting the wood there ablaze. "That would be a novel occurrence," he said dryly.

"Although the bad boys seem to be the ones who have all the fun," Harry commented thoughtfully, "not to mention getting the best presents."

Snape removed his outer robe, sat down on the blanket beside Harry, and raised his eyebrows. "Indeed, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh yes," Harry purred. He pushed the other man down onto his back and crawled up to straddle his thighs. "Lumps...of coal," he said, and his hand ghosted down Snape's chest to run teasingly over the front of his lover's suddenly-tight trousers. "And switches."

Snape groaned under Harry's teasing ministrations. "I had no idea you were so kinky, Harry." He wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him down so he could ravish his lover's mouth.

Harry laughed softly and nipped at his lover's lower lip. "There are a _lot_ of things you don't know about me...yet. That's what makes unwrapping Christmas presents so much fun." His hands swiftly moved down the front of the white shirt, unbuttoning and pushing the fabric aside. He bent down to run his tongue across the suddenly taut nipples and then grinned at Snape. "Mmm. Peppermint flavored."

"They are not," Snape said indignantly, then rolled so that he had his young lover pinned under him. "And I thought that I was supposed to unwrapping _my_ present."

Harry waggled his eyebrows at Snape. "I don't know - have you been good this year?"

Snape smirked. "I have been _more_ than good. I've been incredible. And if you've forgotten, Mr. Potter, I suppose I shall have to demonstrate that fact...again."

Harry grinned and pulled his lover down for another intense kiss as he wrapped his legs around the slim hips. Yes, it looked like this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
